Bonding What Once Was Broken
by PusanGal
Summary: Maria is a newborn with a past that walks hand in hand with Jasper's, how can they stay away? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Intro Sneak Peak

* * *

I made this for a friend who loves Jasper, Hope she likes it. More to come soon =)

* * *

Hiding behind a corner with his back to the wall Jasper breathed in slowly. He knew he shouldn't be sneaking around like this. Again. But he couldn't help it, not when there was something worth sneaking for. He took another breath and looked around the corner.

There she was, the tiny framed brunette sat down the hall with her legs crossed and head down. He chuckled to himself quietly, she had found a new distraction, a small rubbery ball type thing, something kids get to squish around and eventually get stuck on the ceiling somewhere. He was amazed at how she could still be so much like a child sometimes, but of course that was just another thing that fascinated him about her. As much as he tried he could never quite get his head around her.


	2. Chapter One Bled

Her name was Maria, and since her joining the family five years ago she had begun to understand and control her thirst, they would help each-other whenever they saw one another which was unfortunately rare as whenever Jasper was away, she was home and vice versa. It was no accident actually, it was hard for Jasper to be around her because she was still so newborn. Everything about her drew him in but with her still so thirsty, it would only bring him down after all he'd worked up to over the years. But now she had it just about under control.

Edward had found her on a trip to look for anyone vampire or human who could read minds like he does. He went on a few of these but always came back disappointed and slightly more discouraged then before. On the last one, he came across rumors or a girl who could tell what you were thinking, and lucky him the girl was in Port Angeles. He figured why not, nothing to lose right? When he finally found her it wasn't by her thoughts. it was by the scent of human blood tinged with something else, something he couldn't quite place. She was only 19. He ran towards the scent and found her by and old tree with both wrists sliced open. He picked her up trying to ignore the rushes he was getting from smelling her blood. She was so tiny in his arms he was terrified he would crush her. He ran to the nearest house, knew it was safe because he just saw the family leave and couldn't hear anyone thinking or dreaming inside. He rushed in and rummaged through draws and finally found what he was looking for. Needle and thread. He stitched her up as best he could, she had already lost consciousness by now. Once he had stopped the bleeding he ran her home as fast as he could.

"Edward, give her to me. Go. You need to get away from the scent. As do all of you! Leave me, I've got her." Carlisle said. He didn't want to be harsh like that but he saw the hunger in his family's eyes and knew it was only best if he dealt with this alone. Her long sleeves he knew would be an inconvenience to him and his sewing her up so he cut it off with scissors from his medical kit. Her body was covered in scars and bruises, even some slightly scabbing cuts that could have been made in the past few days. It was obvious someone had beaten her, and as for the cuts, he assumed she had done them herself. He didn't blame her, the bruises were turning all sorts of colors showing that they had to be made by someone far bigger and stronger. The scars were only places her own hands could reach. Not to mention the large and prominent "X" over her heart and the small "Bye" above the gash in her left wrist. He tried to just concentrate on the sewing of her wrists, his mind wasn't so easily put at rest but his questions would have to be asked later. He quickly made with getting her blood to replace what she had lost. He tasted her blood to determine the type. It was a hobby of his. Just for the interest of it and over time eventually he got it right. Now he noted she was AB and got her an IV with blood to replace what she lost. He left her on a window seat to rest and exited the room quietly.


End file.
